


Not Such A Bad Day

by DarlingRose12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingRose12/pseuds/DarlingRose12
Summary: A modern AU where Rey is sent an eviction notice and must find a new apartment. Her gorgeous best friend Ben finds out and isn't pleased she didn't tell him right away considering he has extra room...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Not Such A Bad Day

To say it had been a terrible day would be an understatement. Throughout the entire day different things would keep going wrong. First, Rey woke up to find an eviction slip which had been slid under her door. It stated that due to her last two months rent coming in late, she was no longer able to live in The Outpost. It hadn't even been her fault, she just hadn't got paid on time. She had a week to find somewhere else to live.

The apartment complex wasn't all that good to begin with. Rey found her tap was always leaky despite her efforts to fix it. Her neighbors were loud, even after she went over multiple times and asked them to be a little more quiet. The worst part was that it was a half hour away from her job, which she had to take the subway to get too. Nevertheless, it was her home. 

The second unfortunate event occurred when the young mechanic looked at the time, finding herself running late to catch the next train to Chandrila, where her job was. After silently cursing herself and her ability to be so easily distracted, the brunette left her apartment with little time to spare. With her phone, keys and work jumpsuit in hand, she left the complex and ran towards the subway station. 

Luckily Rey hadn't arrived late, making it right on time when the train pulled up to the stop. Despite having beads of sweat on her forehead and having uneven breathing, it was worth it. She loved her job at Solo's Speed and could not afford to lose it. Especially now that she would have to look for a new apartment. Once she got onto the train, she found one of the few empty seats and sat down, ready for the ride. 

While waiting for the half hour trip to be up, she thought to herself about potential people she could live with until she was able to find an apartment. Rose was the first person who came to mind, however her older sister Paige had recently moved in and Rey mentally decided there wouldn't be enough room in the two bedroom apartment. Finn was her next option. He lived near her job, and it was a nice complex as well, however it was only a one bedroom and Rey didn't like the idea of sleeping on the couch and not having a bit of privacy. 

The next person who came to mind caused her to smile ever so slightly. One of her best friends who she met through her boss, Han. His son Ben had introduced himself to Rey on the first day of working at Solo's Speed. The twenty two year old vividly remembered the interaction. 

___

Tinkering away on one of the engines of an old car Han had put her to work on, Rey wiped at her forehead before sighing. She couldn't figure out what was going on with it, and it had been an hour of playing around. Normally she would have the issue solved and knew what was going on, but this was an old engine, which she and Han were surprised still ran. 

Leaning back to take a quick break, she scanned around the auto shop and found a dark haired male speaking with her boss. Looking a little closer, she could see the resemblance between the duo. They both had similar face shapes and the build of their bodies were close as well. 

Focusing on the younger man, she found herself noticing how attractive he was. His dark hair. Fair skin. Sharp jawline. Plump lips. Damn. Rey couldn't help but wonder if his lips were as soft as they look. With that thought, she felt her freckled cheeks flush a little. 

"Rey! Come and meet my son." Hearing her name, the young women snapped back to reality and realized she was still staring at the gorgeous man. Nodding, she quickly stepped away from her task at hand and walked over to introduce herself to Han's son. 

"Rey, this is my son Ben. Ben, this is my best and most talented mechanic, Rey." Han said, gesturing between the duo before stepping away, leaving the pair alone. 

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Rey." The mechanic said before offering her semi greasy hand and a warm smile. 

Ben nodded, a small smirk on his lips as he took the smaller hand offered to him. He shook it before letting go. "Nice to meet you as well, Rey. I'm Ben." He stated, looking down into her hazel eyes. "How long have you been working for my father?" 

Rey nodded as he said his name, she had a feeling she wouldn't forget it if she tried. She felt oddly pulled to him, intrigued. "I just started a couple months ago. I did my apprenticeship here and Han offered me a job once I graduated." Rey said. "I'm twenty." She offered. 

Ben was impressed that the small, yet strong woman in front of him was able to get his father to offer her a job. He had seen many mechanics try to get a job here but fail. Clearly Rey was special, and Ben wanted to learn more about why. "I'm very impressed, my father doesn't often offer jobs. You must be an incredible mechanic." Ben complimented before smirking a little. "I'm twenty five" 

Rey grinned at the compliment before nodding her head. "Thank you, I always try my best." She stated before nodding once more. "So what do you do Ben?" 

"I am a lawyer. I work for the First Order." He explained before a buzz from his phone caught his attention. Checking the phone, he sighed before looking back at Rey. "Speaking of my job." He muttered before shaking his head. "I have to get back, Snoke needs me. It was lovely meeting you Rey. I have a feeling you and I will run into one another again." 

___

Over the past two years the duo had become much closer and spent more time with one another. Rey considered Ben one of her closest friends. However, unknown to anyone except Rose as she had unwillingly found out after Rey had a little bit too much to drink, she had feelings for Ben. The same feelings were the reason she decided not to ask to live with him. She didn't want to mess anything up. 

It was difficult to comprehend, as she hadn't noticed them up until his behavior around her had changed. It was just little things that had changed, but they were huge to her. When hanging out with their group of friends, he would always get her a drink or make sure she had a spot to sit. Sometimes he would bring her brownies or another treat to her on her work break when he definitely did not have too. The best part was the little notes, telling her to have a good day, and Ben calling her Sunshine. 

The issue with telling him would be that he was her boss's son. She knew that Han wouldn't mind, but Rey did feel a little uncomfortable knowing that Ben may have an issue with it. That was why for now, her feelings would be kept away until an opportunity arose where she could tell him. 

The half hour ride was over shortly, perhaps because Rey was lost in her own thoughts for a good portion of the ride. Stepping off of the train and heading up to the main street, she walked towards Solo's Speed. She could spot it from down the street, luckily it wasn't far away from the subway station. 

Arriving right on time, thank goodness, she went over to Han's office and knocked on the door before entering. He had told her on the first day she could just walk right in, but Rey felt better knocking. 

"Good morning Han." Rey said with a smile, before taking a seat across from him. She looked at her boss before sighing a little. "I have something to tell you. Unfortunately I've been evicted from my apartment. That means I'm going to have to find a new place and will need time off to go and look at places to live." 

Han frowned when Rey said she had been evicted. That wasn't fair considering the young woman was the hardest working and one of the nicest people he knew. "You need some time off and you can have it. Just call me the morning of and you can have the day off, with pay."

Rey smiled gratefully before nodding her head. "Thank you so much Han! Are you sure that I can have the day with pay though?" She asked, making sure that he was positive. 

"Of course kid. You work way too hard around here and deserve it. Now, go and get your jumpsuit on. I have a car I need you to work on." He said, grinning a little. 

"Thank you!" The brunette said before leaving the office and heading towards the back bathroom which was reserved for the staff. She went in and locked the door before standing in front of the mirror. Reaching for her hair, she pulled the locks up into a bun, making sure it was secure. Rey then slipped into the jumpsuit, pulling it on over her shirt and leggings, zipping it up and pulling the sleeves up to her elbows. 

She was grateful to be working at a place as great as Solo's Speed. Rey had a feeling not many other bosses would give her as many days off as she needed with pay. That was definitely unheard of. Not only that, but the work environment was safe and she always enjoyed herself at work. 

With a happy sigh, she went to the bathroom door, about five minutes later and unlocked it. Exiting the bathroom, she turned to find herself up against a large body. A familiar large body. Looking up, she saw the face of one of her closest friends. 

"Oh, Ben! What are you doing here?" Rey asked, smiling as she stepped away from him. The young woman was surprised to see him here, considering he also had a fulltime job he needed to go to daily. 

"I heard you are getting evicted from your apartment and have to look for a new one." Ben stated, ignoring the original question as he looked down at her. 

"Well, yes. How did you-, oh." Rey mumbled before connecting the dots. Han must have told him holo she was getting ready. "Yes, I got my eviction notice this morning. I have a week to be out." 

Ben nodded, before speaking. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I have a spare room in my place and I would let you stay in it." He pointed out. 

Rey's eyes widened a little bit as she looked up at him. Was he offering her a spot to live? "Well I only found out this morning, and I haven't told anyone besides your dad." She reasoned. She was ignoring the part of her brain telling her she didn't ask because Rey really liked him, and didn't want to mess things up. 

"I know you found out this morning, but you always call right away to tell me what is going on. Remember when you successfully got that old piece of junk running again? You called me right away and told me the Falcon was up and running again. Or that time you won some money from a scratch ticket? It was only two hundred dollars but you called me right away." He said with a small smirk. "You have no issue with calling me right away." 

Rey knew she had walked into that, but this was a different situation and she didn't think she could live with Ben. It would be too difficult. "That was different Ben. Those were both positive and happy things, I wanted to tell you." 

"I see that this is different but you know that I live just down the street so you could get here easily, I have a spare bedroom which you could live in, you love my cooking which is a bonus, so there was no reason you wouldn't call me right away. You know I'd let you live with me." Ben stated as he took a small step forward. "Rey, why didn't you tell me?"

Rey backed up a little as he stepped forward, finding her back against a wall as she looked up at him. Her eyes scanned his face as she bit her lip. "I work for your father. He might find it weird having one of his employees living with his son." She offered. 

Ben chuckled before taking another step forward. "You know that wouldn't be an issue. My father told me while I was in his office, that I better offer you my spare room. So try again." 

Rey swallowed a little as he stepped closer, she could feel his body heat against her. It wasn't as if they hadn't been this close before, but this time felt different. "I didn't want things to change between us or make our friendship awkward." 

"Now why would us living together be awkward?" Ben questioned as he smirked a little. "Rey, nothing you do could make things awkward between us." He pointed out. They were very close, and Ben thought she was perfect. 

Rey's eyebrows furrowed a little as she frowned. There was something that would change everything, and she supposed he already knew. "You know why Ben, it's because I have feelings for you and I don't want to mess this up." 

Ben chuckled once more as he reached up to brush a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know sweetheart, I've known for a couple weeks now." He stated before placing one hand on her waist. 

"Wait, you knew?" Rey asked, eyes wide and a light blush on her cheeks. Groaning slightly the mechanic looked down and away from Ben, this was slightly embarrassing. 

"Yes I found out from Armitage who just so happened to get with Rose. She told him everything one night." He said before moving a finger to tilt Rey's chin up. "Don't be embarrassed, I feel the exact same way for you sweetheart." 

Rey's eyes widened and she looked into his eyes. "You do? You really do and this isn't some joke. Because I swear Ben Solo, I will-"

Ben decided to lean down and capture Rey in a kiss, one hand on her cheek to guide them and the other resting on her waist to keep her smaller body close to his. When Rey kissed him back, he groaned a little and pulled her closer, hand moving to her lower back. He had been waiting for months to do this. 

Parting from the kiss ever so slightly, Rey pulled him closer. "You're not kidding." She mumbled. She couldn't believe this, not at all. Ben, her gorgeous best friend, liked her back. Deciding that he didn't need to respond, she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her hands threaded through his hair, her body pressing against his. 

Ben pulled her close before moving his arms to slip under her legs, propping Rey up against the wall. He then moved his lips from hers to go to her neck, tugging the jumpsuit down a little. Not hearing the footsteps of his father behind him, he continued to kiss Rey's neck. 

"Guess I don't need to give you those days off then Rey." 

After that, Rey never did find herself an apartment. Not when she could live with Ben.


End file.
